


《裙下》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 谷蓝帝×姚弛pwp，3000+苏格兰裙，涉及舌忝穴，咬。





	《裙下》

**Author's Note:**

> 谷蓝帝×姚弛
> 
> pwp，3000+
> 
> 苏格兰裙，涉及舌忝穴，咬。

“谷蓝帝！看！”

 

餐桌边上的人抬起头来看向房间门口，却再也挪不开视线。姚弛穿了一件红绿格子相间的苏格兰裙，上身搭配简单的白色衬衫，衣领下套了个红棕色的格子领结。他穿了长筒针织厚袜，在家里嫌麻烦就没穿鞋。

 

“我特意请一个设计师朋友帮我拿的，怎么样？”

 

“……嗯，很好看。”

 

“是吧？”姚弛笑得很开心，边旋转着走近，撩起点裙子来给他看袜子里夹带的匕首。“把匕首藏在袜子里，这超有特色的。”

 

而谷蓝帝只能看到姚弛白花花的一小截大腿。他失神地看着，直到姚弛说了句话让他回过神来。

 

面前的人笑吟吟地说：“你硬了。”

 

“既然被你发现了，”谷蓝帝把人扯到怀里，一刻不停地吻上去，“那我就不客气了。”他的舌头快速探进姚弛的嘴，进行一番猛烈的吮吸勾缠。右手从腰间往上摩挲，解开了除塞在裙子里以外的所有衬衫衣扣。

 

谷蓝帝低头，隔着薄薄的衬衫舔咬姚弛的乳头。小小一粒红润又可爱，在时而温柔时而粗暴的爱抚下很快挺立起来，胸前的衬衫湿了一小块透着嫩红一点。明明都把扣子解开了，还偏要隔着衣服弄他。姚弛轻轻闷哼着，抱住谷蓝帝的头。

 

一只大手从他的背部往下滑，隔着格纹裙揉捏他的左臀瓣。姚弛的屁股很有肉感，捏起来柔软又舒适，穿着裙子就让谷蓝帝更想揉捏。姚弛没几下就腿软了，把自己塞进谷蓝帝怀里，乳头也被谷蓝帝含着玩弄，全身都散发着芦荟沐浴露的香味。

 

隔着裙子掐了一会儿之后，谷蓝帝把手从裙子下面伸进去，把姚弛的内裤脱到大腿处。他一寸一寸地抚摸姚弛的大腿内侧，激得怀里的小可怜不停地打颤，发出甜腻的哼叫。

 

“不要……不要摸了……”姚弛的脸红得滴血，谷蓝帝的掌心炽烫快把他烧熟，他已经勃起了，阴茎前端蹭着略显粗糙的裙子布料，他难耐地去抚摸。

 

穿着裙子亵玩自己性器官的感觉奇妙万分，姚弛发出一声叹息，上下撸动着。谷蓝帝的手从他的腿根移动到臀缝里，一根手指刮了一下，姚弛就感觉手里的物什又涨大几许。

 

谷蓝帝敏锐地发现那个小穴有液体，摸了摸便确定这个地方刚被玩过。他狠狠地拍了一下姚弛的屁股，响亮又清脆，还火辣辣的疼。谷蓝帝听着姚弛的呻吟，凑到他耳边问他：“自己操过了？还是说……自己乖乖扩张好，勾引我来操？”

 

姚弛羞得说不出话，埋在谷蓝帝肩头，刚被打过的半边臀又麻又痒，下一刻又被打了另一边。

 

姚弛差点就没忍住射出来。他环着谷蓝帝的脖子，讨好地舔了舔他的耳垂：“刚刚洗澡完，就着水扩张了一下。”

 

“这么确信我会干你？”

 

姚弛软绵绵地“嗯”了一声，随后就被抱着臀坐到了餐桌上。刚被打过的通红屁股接触到冰凉桌面有些刺痒，他扭动了一下，谷蓝帝扯掉他的内裤，抓住他的右脚脚踝，折起他的右腿让他一只脚踩在桌沿。

 

谷蓝帝命令姚弛把自己的裙子拉起来，一直被藏在裙下的好风光终于出现——白花花的大腿还留有前天欢爱的浅浅印记，对比之下显得格外醒目。勃起的性器高高挺立，深粉色的穴口一张一缩。

 

“不要看了……”姚弛害羞地用粘着几许粘液的手挡住洞口，又被谷蓝帝拿开，柔软的亲吻从膝头开始蔓延，一点点滑进大腿内侧，大腿根部，最后亲了亲他挺立的性器，姚弛极力忍住才没让手里的裙摆脱落。

 

“小弛，你好香。”他滚烫湿润的吻落在穴口，姚弛颤抖着想扭动身子却被谷蓝帝禁锢，下一秒就有什么软软热热的东西舔过他的洞口。

 

“啊——”姚弛几乎是立马就射了出来，一股股白浊朝上射出，又落在他的大腿上。谷蓝帝的舌头已经伸进了他的后穴，在浅处一下下地戳刺。

 

“不……啊……不行……”姚弛摇着头求饶，想往后躲却动弹不得，身体渐渐脱力。那条温热的舌头舔过靠外的内壁，为了舔得更里一点，谷蓝帝甚至把他的臀瓣掰得更开。姚弛呜咽着，踩在桌沿的脚不停发抖，性器又慢慢直挺起来。

 

直到后面的肉穴变得更加湿软，谷蓝帝才抬起身子和姚弛接吻，手指插进去扩张。草草几下后，谷蓝帝就解了裤子，把自己的粗壮一次性整根送进去。

 

“啊——！”姚弛失声尖叫，但细微的痛感马上被饱涨感取代，加之谷蓝帝狠狠冲撞他的灭顶快感。他被谷蓝帝捧着屁股抱起来，一股虚无感吓得姚弛搂住谷蓝帝的脖子，被揉出褶皱的苏格兰裙自然下垂，盖住一片春光。

 

背部靠上墙壁的时候他很快意识到这个体位会进得更深，他的双腿紧紧盘住谷蓝帝的腰，开始承受一波又一波的操干。

 

“啊……啊、慢……慢点……”下落的裙摆随着他们激烈的动作一晃一晃，啪啪的肉体撞击声不绝于耳。他的前列腺很快就被找到了，此刻沦落成重点攻击对象，被可怜地点操着。

 

谷蓝帝自然是不会减慢速度。他一边操着姚弛，一边把姚弛亲得七荤八素只顾得上浪叫。小猫咪为了寻求安全感而紧紧缠在他身上，其实腿早已经被干得发抖了；他的阴茎硬得发疼，前端流出几点精液，并没到射精的程度，是被干前列腺太久而逼出来的。

 

“呜呜……不要、不要了……”

 

“可是我还没射呢小弛。”

 

姚弛睁开红通通湿漉漉的双眸瞪了面前的人一眼，“这么久、啊……是病……得治……”

 

谷蓝帝低笑，亲昵地吻了一下姚弛的脸颊，说：“我知道你喜欢。乖宝贝。”

 

“你个……臭不要脸……混蛋……”姚弛的脸本就潮红，现在好像又深了几分色。

 

谷蓝帝拍拍姚弛的屁股，他马上乖乖地夹紧操他的人的腰，主动凑上来亲嘴，一边嗯嗯啊啊着一边喘气。

 

“叫得这么浪啊宝贝？”

 

“你不是也……呃、喜欢吗……”

 

“嗯，”谷蓝帝揉捏着姚弛的臀瓣，“我喜欢。”

 

他要迎来第二次高潮了，被谷蓝帝用裙摆包着阴茎上下撸动没几下就射了出来。姚弛趁机收紧后穴，咬住谷蓝帝微微跳动的阴茎，一声低吟后高烫的股股精液就射进了深处，持续了好一会儿。

 

姚弛失神地望着天花板，射进体内的液体好像都流到肚子里了，他整个人还处在刚刚高潮后的短暂不应期。谷蓝帝轻柔地亲吻姚弛带泪的睫毛，把还没完全软下去的肉棒抽出来，一股接一股的粘稠液体就顺着腿根流下来，痒痒的让姚弛轻轻战栗。

 

他低头从两人的缝隙中看到了那根还粘着些许精液的器官，忍不住舔了舔下唇，颤着嗓音说：“我想吃。”

 

姚弛没等到谷蓝帝回应，就自顾自跪坐在地上，右手握住性器，伸出嫩红色的舌头把柱身的精液舔干净了。

 

谷蓝帝低下头看进姚弛眼尾上扬的眸里，有些目眩。苏格兰裙像荷叶一样摊开盖住姚弛的下半身，他就像荷叶上开着的一朵娇艳欲滴的花，被吮红的唇瓣晶晶亮亮粘着液体，刚被操了一次腿还发软着，胸膛上下起伏着喘息，却是一刻不停地用嘴包裹住了半硬的性器。

 

谷蓝帝舒服地低吟，把手插进姚弛的发间。越来越大的肉棒把他的嘴撑开，卡着并不舒服。姚弛呜呜咽咽地一边吞吐一边想含得更深，顶到喉咙的时候，上下牙齿差点咬到谷蓝帝。他那双勾走人三魂七魄的眼此时闭上了，眼角被逼出生理盐水顺着粉红的皮肤流下，那股可怜样催促着男人更过分地欺负他。

 

差不多全硬的时候姚弛吐出水淋淋的器官，整个手掌包住茎身揉搓一下，又亲了亲冒着液体的前端，下一刻就被撂倒，跪趴在地上。

 

谷蓝帝从后面压上来，捏住他右边坚挺的乳头，压低了声音凑到他耳边问：“吃饱没？”

 

“唔……还没……”姚弛的背和谷蓝帝的胸膛贴在一起，身后人滚烫的阴茎在他臀缝摩擦，他刺激地收缩了一下后穴像在邀请，刚结束的上一场情事中他含进去的精液又开始流出来，画面要多色情有多色情。“哥哥再喂我一——啊！”

 

谷蓝帝没等他说完就干了进去。姚弛的肉洞已经被操得很容易进入，里面却还是紧致极了，柔软的内壁裹上来紧紧吮着谷蓝帝的勃起。后入的体位进得更深，姚弛没什么多余力气，发出的尖叫也变得绵软柔媚搔着谷蓝帝的心头。“唔……好棒、啊、啊……”

 

“叫哥哥。”

 

“嗯、蓝帝哥哥……啊……”

 

谷蓝帝的眼睛有些发红。他的冷静自持早在看见穿着裙子的姚弛时就被打碎，稀里哗啦落了一地。他撞击的速度快到惊人，肉体拍击声都快连成一串，姚弛的屁股被他撞得通红。

 

“只想让我喂你一次吗？嗯？”

 

“蓝帝哥哥，啊啊、要……要几次……啊、都可以……呜呜……”

 

姚弛发出哭吟声，谷蓝帝插得又深又重，每一下都往他敏感点上招呼，他感觉肚子都快被戳穿了。谷蓝帝狠狠插进来，又在前列腺上磨了一圈，姚弛的腰就再也直不起，上半身伏低哭出声来，摇着头求饶：“会坏的……呜呜呜……”

 

苏格兰裙皱得不成样。谷蓝帝把裙子掀起来露出浑圆的臀瓣，爱不释手地揉着，又顺着股沟摸到大腿内侧。姚弛的肠道分泌的液体被他带出来，两腿间湿淋淋一片，遍布着红印。

 

谷蓝帝的手指仍然在搓揉姚弛的乳头，似乎都快折磨破皮了，丝丝痛感让姚弛条件反射地收缩后穴，爽得谷蓝帝差点交待出来。他往姚弛的后颈上吮了一个吻痕，终于肯放过可怜的红缨，游移向下撸动着姚弛的勃起，精液马上射了一手。他的后穴痉挛着高烫得媲美布拉马普特拉河河谷，谷蓝帝操进最深处射出一股股精液再次填满。

 

姚弛早就脱力。他失神地望着地板，整个身子都是靠谷蓝帝捞住才没倒在地上。身后的人把他抱进怀里坐在地上，还没退出去的性器又戳了下他敏感的内壁，下意识地发出“嗯”一声，甜腻得差点让谷蓝帝又一次失控。

 

肉棒从体内慢慢滑出去，姚弛努力收紧后穴含着满满的精液。谷蓝帝亲他的耳廓问他吃饱没，他像小猫咪一样餍足地笑了，扭头亲了亲谷蓝帝唇边的痣。

 

“小坏猫。以后每次穿裙子都只有我能看。”

 

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
